project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryu
This city is afraid of me. I have seen its true face. The streets are extended gutters and the gutters are full of blood and when the drains finally scab over, all the vermin will drown. The accumulated filth of all their sex and murder will foam up about their waists and all the whores and politicians will look up and shout "Save us!"... and I'll whisper "no." - Rorchach About Me/Mod Speech Hi. Why the hell should I greet you? Dunno, you're the one reading so you tell me. I never keep the same avatar for long, why? Fuck you that's why. My penname changes all the time, why? Go eat a dick, that's why. By the way, those are my own ways of saying 'it's none of your fucking business'. Obviously, I'm a potty mouth. I don't care. I'm a harsh person. If you mess something up on your OC or Clan sheet, I'll rip it apart and most likely shove it in your ass because it's shit. I have an unreasonable hatred for furries, overpowered nutjobs, and Mary/Gary Stus. Why? They're awful, that's why. I'll most likely make a face like that to your right. Why do I make those faces? To keep from puking on yours. I can be easy to get along with or I can be your own personal nightmare. Either one depends on how YOU act. I don't care how many characters someone has as long as they can keep up with them and not mix them up. I don't trust newcomers with anything and they have to prove to me they're not a complete idiot before I let them do anything remotely cool. Yeah, I'm a bitch. If someone complains to me, you'd best be joking motherfucker. I do NOT deal with members whining very well unless it's something in real life that deserves whining. So, it you whine because I denied your character or made you do more work, because lord forbid if you're actually creative for once, I will just make it even HARDER on you. You break a rule, you're FUCKED. The main things I expect are: creativity, no whining, no bullshit, spelling and grammar, detail, no overused jutsu/kinjutsu, and don't be fucking stupid. Characters *Marcella Green *Tyler Whitmoore *Daryl Dixon *Aries Esha *Heath Rivers *Jayden Anders *Noah Davids *Elijah Holly *Skylar Ghost *Hank Green *Valkyrie DeFawn *Delaney Lyons **Updated reddit version by the name Kaiser *Vashti Helling *Tristan Horn *Ryuuhei Fujiii **Updated Ryuuhei *Elysia Nudia *Schiffer *Chatan **Updated version *Caomei Jaekuro **Reddit Bleach version *Shinra Kartikeya **Updated and more sensible version *Kuraihime *Kairi Manai **Bleach reddit version *Elessar *Anna Bagnoli *Gilean *Nowaki Kazam *Ashi Nakatsukuni *Samuel Kapper *Nanami Rokuro *Kaito Nagasa Zanpakuto Der Ban Hammer: In it's sealed form, it looks like a simple keyboard. Perhaps one attached to a desktop, sometimes more like the one on a laptop or a keyboard phone version. Usually black but it can come in several different forms, either way it's a damn keyboard people. Shikai: GTFO. Desperate times call for desperate measures and if you have managed to piss the Ryu off, then you're going to have a bad day. The Banhammer turns into an actual hammer of epic proportions. It's blue and gold with a little bit of silver thrown in for good measure. Why? Fuck you, that's why. It's the goddamn Banhammer! : Verbal Abuse: Upon entering Shikai state, the attitude will worsen to the point of said mod being given the wonderful abilities of a poetic mad man with tourettes. : Increased Resilience: The Ryu loses the ability to gives fucks about your opinions or thoughts, much less about how you reply to her after she enters this state. It might be because you're fucktarded and need to get your head out of your ass, but we'll just leave the interactions to the two of you. Bankai: Bitchmode. You dun goofed. Might as well take your ban and just deal with it. End game right here, right now. Upon reaching this goddess tier, you might just want to run. That means that Ryu is DONE with your fucking bullshit and you can just go rot in a cave of hopelessness and despair. She's the thing of nightmares, fueled on hatred of your face. Shikai might have been bad, but reaching this? She cares not for your shitty OC Mary Sue and even less about how your cousin raped you in the ass with a glorified rake in the boonies. No excuse, no holds barred; she'll be fucking you up. One might say 'oh well that's just a gross over exaggeration and will never be anything nearly as bad as you're making it out to be, dear writer' but you're WRONG. It takes a lot to get the Ryu to this point but once there, grabbing your ankles and kissing your ass goodbye is the best, and most likely, safest route. May God have mercy on your pathetic soul. Statistics Gallery images.jpg|Truth, son. Rottenecards_85791845_4v6xr8n5wn.png